


Locked Away

by americanithink



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Freddie as Rapunzel, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Roger as the Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Prince Roger had been with women and men throughout the kingdom and further. He thought he’d seen every form of beauty there is. But now he understood there was hidden beauty deep in the woods that only the lost can find.(Rapunzel AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the original German fairytale.

The prince lazily stomped through the forest, pushing away any branches in his path. His blonde, tangled hair reached to his shoulders; he wished nothing more than to tie it back.

His clothes stayed dripped wet even though it felt like it’d been an hour since his horse knocked him off. Roger muttered a curse while thinking back to the chaos that brought him to this situation. Earlier that day, he was racing his friend through the woods and was impressively a bit ahead. Roger glanced back to check whether or not his friend was at least in view, but just then the horse took a sharp turn. The prince lost his grip thus making him tumble off. He rolled down a decline that led into the creek. This would have been only a mild inconvenience if only the horse didn’t run off and if the fall down included fewer rocks.

Roger tried to stand again but his body insisted on resting. So that’s what he did.

Roger laid in the creek and let the water gently rush past him. And though he didn’t plan on staying like that for long, his mind drifted to sleep. By the time Roger woke up, he couldn’t tell what time it was or how long he had been out. The surrounding trees stood tall with ample leaves, which blocked majority of the sky.

Roger decided to walk back the same direction he came, hoping he’d find his way back. But the further he ventured, the more he realized the woods were unrecognizable. Roger tried to think back to the survival tips his father taught him. But he felt so dizzy, he could barely organize an idea.

Then the prince heard it, the most beautiful singing in all of the kingdom. In a daze, Roger began following the sound. Suddenly, one of his father’s warning came to mind. Enchantresses and other monstrous creatures often used beautiful melodies to lure victims into traps ending with inevitable death. Though he knew the dangers that could go along with following the song, Roger could not bring himself to stop. He’d be okay to die at the hands of whatever owned such a voice.

Though he was the prince and possessed immense charm, he still felt an odd bit of pressure to meet who he was following after. Roger feared his current appearance would repulse whoever he found, thus making the journey meaningless. Then came the urge to tie his hair away, Roger knew it probably looked botched. His father always said his hair never looked proper, always messy, very un-princely.

Roger mindlessly followed into a cleared out circle in the middle of the woods. In the very center stood tall a stone tower. Roger looked to the sky where a window could be seen at the very top. By the window sat a man, roughly Roger’s own age.

Though the young man’s face couldn’t be well seen, due to the distance, Roger could tell he sat in sorrow. His voice was lovely but it dripped with the fairest sadness.

Roger continued to stare, feeling quite relaxed by the other’s beautiful tune. He was only alarmed when the other straightened up before leaning over the window’s edge. Roger glanced in the same direction to see a figure moving through the forest.

The prince scrambled away to the nearest tree and pressed against it, out of view from the tower. The fear of what dangers could be approached urged Roger against peeking out, though his curiosity wanted the opposite.

“Farrokh, Farrokh, let down your hair!”

Curiosity won. Roger cautiously looked out to the tower and watched patiently.

“Fuck off!” Farrokh yelled back, “I told you not to call me that!”

The cloaked figure let out an annoyed sigh, “Freddie, Freddie, let down your hair!”

“That’s more like it,” Freddie muttered. What Roger saw next he could not have imagined. The man at the top of the tower bent down to pick something up before dropped a large bundle of hair over the edge. The hair rushed to the ground and only just grazed the grass. Then the cloaked figure began climbing up Freddie’s hair, Roger couldn’t look away until the two moved from the window.

“That can’t be legal,” Roger muttered in awe. He turned away and leaned against the bark; he could feel his heartbeat quicken. A smile began to grow on the prince’s lips as he pressed a hand against his chest.

“Freddie,” he purred, “What a lovely name to match that lovely voice.”

Roger had been with women and men throughout the kingdom and further. He thought he’d seen every form of beauty there is. But now he understood there was hidden beauty deep in the woods that only the lost can find.

Roger smiled, suddenly finding his way back home was the last thing he cared to do.

The prince decided to sit against the tree and wait for the person in the cloak to leave once more. He passed the time by thinking over the situation. Freddie was locked in a tower, but how long had he been stuck there? Why was he put in isolation? Who came to visit him? Then he daydreamed about what type of person Freddie could be. Was he kind or rude? Gentle or harsh? Shy or bold? Perhaps Freddie was capable of being all of this and more.

At this point in time, all Roger knew was Freddie must have had at least a little spunk. That much was obvious from the way he told the other to ‘fuck off.’ Oh Freddie, the mystery Roger was determined to solve.

Hours went by and Roger's will to stay was tested. But ultimately the prince knew if he left he’d live the rest of his life with Freddie on his mind. He’d spend days followed by months to years wondering.

Eventually, the cloaked figure left the tower and went the way they came.

Roger creeped out back into the open field and stared up at the window. He thought about waiting another hour or so before calling up. However, his voice went on without his mental approval.

“Freddie,” the prince called out hesitantly, “Freddie, let down your hair!”

Roger didn’t even see Freddie lookout before the long, dark hair came tumbling down. He awkwardly climbed up, worried he was doing it wrong or hurting the other. Roger found climbing in the window was a lot easier than expected. Freddie’s back was turned to Roger, who was anxiously still standing close to the one opening.

The first thing Freddie said was, “Did you forget something?”

“I,” Roger couldn’t think of what to say. Freddie was just as lovely as he imagined, and his dark hair was neatly brushed.

Freddie turned around with the intention to pull his hair back in but only gasped in shock. He seemed to be paralyzed with fear so Roger decided he should start.

“I’m sorry,” he began, “It’s just I heard your-”

Before Roger could finish, Freddie bolted to the small kitchen and grabbed a dagger. He understandably pointed it toward Roger, chest puffed and eyes determined.

“Who the hell are you?” he demanded.

Roger lifted his hands up in defense, “Don’t hurt me. I have no weapons.”

Freddie took quick steps closer to Roger, knife still stretched out.

“I asked you a question,” Freddie’s harsh tone stayed firm, “Who the hell are you?”

“Roger Taylor. Prince Roger Taylor,” he gulped. He hated to drop the prince title but he hoped that would help Freddie trust him. Roger knew he looked like a hoodlum due to his dirty state.

Freddie slowly brought his arm down, his expression turned soft. “Prince Roger,” he whispered, “What are you doing all the way out here?”

“I got lost,” he admitted while lowering his arms.

“Are you hurt, darling? Oh no, you’re bleeding” Freddie was worried; Roger was in love.

“Am I?” Roger asked.

Freddie quickly replaced his knife with a damp towel. He walked up to the prince and gestured as a way to ask ‘may I?’ Roger nodded, trying to act like this heart was going normal speed.  

Freddie dabbed at the blood that stained the right side of Roger’s forehead.

“It’s dried. How long have you been lost, darling?” Freddie quickly corrected himself, “your highness.”

“I’m not quite sure,” Roger paused, “I’ve been outside for however long your other visitor was here for.”

Freddie’s mood seemed to drop at the mention of whoever came by, “Ah.”

While Roger was having his wound cleaned, he had time to look over the room. It was dreadfully small, almost unimaginable to live in. And this was not just coming from a prince who resides in a castle’s view; he could say with an honest heart the tower was more of a cell than a home. There was a small kitchen, a bed, and a table with two chairs all in the same room. There were no doors besides one, which Roger assumed led to a very small washroom.

Roger didn’t want Freddie to stop touching him but eventually, Freddie pulled the towel away with a sigh.

“I suppose you should be leaving, dar-” he cut himself off, “your highness.”

“You can call me ‘darling,’” Roger offered with a sheepish grin. He had called girls that before but being called it instead was an enjoyable change. Freddie offered a sweet smile in return. The two stood like that for a few second, shy smiles in the middle of the sweetest silence.

But then what Freddie originally said processed. His mood faltered, “Would you prefer me to leave you be?”

Freddie’s expression grew distraught, “Oh, darling, not at all. I can’t recall the last time I had company other than,” his voice trailed off.

Roger didn’t want to pressure him into explaining who the person in the cloak was, though his curiosity only grew.

“Why don’t you leave?” Roger asked without thinking.

Freddie couldn’t help but laugh, “You find an exit that doesn’t rely on my hair and I’ll take it with a smile.”

Roger blushed, “Right.” He sat and thought for a few seconds before an idea appeared, “I’ll climb down and then you can jump! I’ll be waiting at the bottom to catch you!”

Freddie fluttered his lashes at the suggestion, clearly running the scenario through his mind. Roger thought it was a for sure plan, but then Freddie shook his head.

“How will I know you'll catch me?” he questioned, “I don’t even know you.”

Roger grinned and squeezed Freddie’s hand, “How long do you have till that person shows up again? I can stay here for awhile so we can get to know each other. Then I can prove I’m trustworthy.”

Freddie grasped Roger’s hand in return, “He won’t be back till tomorrow.”

“Could I stay the night?” Roger asked in an almost hushed tone.

“Won’t your absence be noticed?”

“Who cares,” Roger spoke in a lazy whisper, “Plus, I don’t really know my way back.”

Freddie let out a soft laugh; Roger wonder if Freddie knew he already owned his heart.

The two spent the night sharing stories and admitting secrets never spoken before. Roger learned the man who kept Freddie up in the tower wasn’t always so awful. The two were actually good friends, friends with benefits to be more specific. But still friends nonetheless.

It all started when Freddie snuck into a garden after seeing the most delicious food he couldn’t pass up. Then appeared a witch, it was her garden. Out of anger, the old hag cursed Freddie to a life of agony and sorrow. Quickly, Freddie’s parents searched for help. They found a kind sorcerer who instructed for a hidden tower to be built to live in. Then Freddie had to drink a potion that made his hair grow out rapidly. He was only supposed to stay there for two year at most, but time continued.

His friend volunteered to visit Freddie everyday, so the witch wouldn’t see his parents and know where he was hidden. He was supposed to update Freddie on his family and other information about the village. They occasionally had intimate moments, but again, they were just friends.

But then Freddie slowly noticed the news updates were getting shorter and the visits got longer. His “friend” then began to grow angry whenever Freddie questioned when he would be able to leave. It was clear what had happened once the other yelled, “You don’t need to leave! You are mine! This is how it should be!”  Freddie then knew the witch's curse on him was in plain sight. The person he once considered a good friend was now sealing him off from the world, and no one would ever know. Freddie wondered if his loved ones ever wanted to visit but were told to leave him alone. He missed his friends and the world he once knew, but he couldn’t free himself.

During all those years, Freddie went by Farrokh. Only recently did he change it because his past felt dirty, he desired change. And his name was the only thing he owned.

“I’m so sorry,” Roger whispered. He reached his hand out to hold Freddie’s but Freddie quickly pulled away.

He looked up to the ceiling and let out a broken laugh, “I’m fine really, dear.” A tear rolled down his cheek. Roger couldn’t help but reach over and wipe it off for him.

“I’m going to get you out of here,” Roger vowed, “No matter what.”

Freddie looked him in the eyes, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Just you wait, Freddie.”

“I’ve been waiting for 5 years.”

“Tomorrow,” Roger quickly stated, “You are getting out of here tomorrow.”

The two were quiet. It looked like Freddie had a war in his mind: one side saying it was all a lie, the other desperate to believe. Swiftly, Freddie pressed a soft kiss against Roger’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: this is based on the original Rapunzel story. NOT the Disney film.

After hours of talking and sharing lifetime worth of stories, Roger politely asked if there was a way he could freshen up. Freddie directed him to the one door, revealing it was—in fact—a washroom. 

“It’s very small,” he admitted shamefully, “Nothing a prince is used to.”

“Well, I don’t exactly resemble a prince right now,” Roger quipped. 

The washroom was big enough for a waste stool, a watery-soap bucket, and a stack of towels. There was one candle that Roger had to light, but it only offered the slightest glow. 

Roger didn’t want to keep Freddie waiting long, but it was quite difficult to wash off the dirt and sweat with what little he was given. At that moment, the prince realized just how lucky he had it back at the castle. He never thought much about the washroom he was provided, but seeing what Freddie had to sustain for the last 5 years really made Roger think. 

While cleaning up, Roger daydreamed about the luxuries he’d pamper Freddie with once they got back to the castle. But then the thought of the family and friends Freddie mentioned came to mind. Roger feared if he advanced the relationship or courted Freddie, he would only feel trapped again. The prince’s plan was to free Freddie, not to take him away to a nicer cage. 

Roger left the small room now in a conflicted state of mind. That was quickly replaced with a surprised, warm feeling. While Roger was gone, Freddie put two plates of food at the table. Along with that, Freddie also lit a number of candles around the room. However, just like the washroom, the candles only provided so much light. 

Roger cautiously grinned, “You have enough food for the both of us?”

“Not really,” Freddie shrugged, “But I know you’re hungry. I heard your stomach growl just a little while ago, darling.”

“Will the fact more food is missing than usual go unnoticed?”

“We can only hope, dear,” Freddie muttered. He gestured to the seat, telling Roger to sit. Once Roger took his spot at the table, Freddie sat across from him. Freddie barely even picked up his fork before Roger was already on his second bite. The prince didn’t realize how hungry he really was until food was present. 

Due to Roger not having one spare moment where food wasn’t in his mouth, the two didn’t speak at all while eating. Which they were both okay with; they’d been talking for the past few hours. 

After the two ate, they both slowly grew quite tired. They stayed up for only an hour more before Roger admitted he could barely keep his eyes opened. Freddie smiled, glad he was not the only one who felt that way. 

“You can take the bed, darling. I can sleep down here,” Freddie gestured to the ground, “If I gather all my hair up, it actually makes for comfortable patting and blanket.” Freddie laughed while he spoke, but he was being completely serious. 

“Don’t be silly,” Roger waved a hand, “There is enough room on the bed for the two of us. I’d hate for you to have a sore neck on the day of your great escape.”

Freddie was quiet. “Share a bed with a prince,” he entertained the idea, “It doesn’t seem right.”

Roger grabbed Freddie’s hand and rubbed it with his thumb, “If you’d be more comfortable on the floor, I understand. I won’t be insulted. But if it’s just my title that intimidates you, then don’t think of me as a prince Think of me as a friend.” 

Roger knew how cliche the statement was, but it seemed to work for Freddie. The two laid in bed side by side, barely touching. 

Then all of a sudden Freddie spoke in a tired yawn, “When I was younger, I told my mom I wanted to be the queen. You could imagine how crushed I was when she told me just how rare it was for a farmer to marry into royalty.” Freddie closed his eyes and a tired grin spread across her lips, “Plus, a boy can’t be a proper queen… at least that’s what she said.”

“What a beautiful thing to strive for,” Roger whispered. 

Freddie let out an agreeable grunt. 

“Well my mom told me never to let go of my dreams,” Roger’s heart raced, “No matter how many people say it’s unlikely.” 

Freddie was quiet, Roger figured he was fast asleep. Thus he didn’t hear a single thing the prince said and really didn’t hear what was being implied. Unknown to Roger, Freddie was still awake enough to hear his final statement. 

Freddie dreamt vividly of his royal wedding that night.

* * *

 

Roger woke up to the sound of angelic voice singing. He was quite confused, and for a second thought he had passed away. The memory of Freddie had faded for only a second before he opened his eyes. Then what had happened the night before all came back.

Roger sat up to see Freddie taking care of chorus while singing the same song that allured Roger to the tower. Roger sat in bed watching Freddie carelessly; he didn’t want to speak because then Freddie’s unaware beauty would be tainted. He just wanted to enjoy the sad charm of solitude. But eventually, Freddie turned around to see Roger sitting up. 

“You’re awake! We only have a few hours before you’ll have to wait outside,” Freddie sat beside Roger,  “I was thinking, I could persuade him–in my own way–into telling me the directions back. He doesn’t know you’re here so he doesn’t know what we’re planning.”

Roger nodded, “Sounds perfect.”

Then Roger felt soft lips press against his cheek. A slight blush appeared while he looked over at Freddie, who was looking ahead to the window. Though he was sitting by Roger, the sorrow he wore the first time Roger saw him was apparent. 

“I’ve dreamt of this day ever since I was locked away,” Freddie paused, “I’m scared this isn’t real.”

Roger gently touched Freddie’s hand, once again holding it tight. 

“This is real, Freddie. I’m real. And after we find out how to get out of the forest, you’ll be safe. And as for your captor, I’ll have him locked away.”

Freddie continued to stare out the window; Roger touched under Freddie’s chin to guide the other’s gaze to him. The two held eye contact while Roger promised:

“I am real, Freddie.”

Without another second to spare, Freddie kissed Roger again but this time on the lips. The kiss began to progress as their hands roamed around each other. The two continued the kiss but the position changed to horizontal; Freddie was above Roger. But before the two could continue, a voice called out to Freddie.

“Oh shit,” he pulled away and quickly got to his feet, “Fuck, he’s early.”

Roger sat up, panic surging through every ounce of his body. It was too late to climb back down the tower. 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?!” Roger whisper-yelled. From what Freddie told Roger, the man outside would not be understanding of his presence. 

“Get in the washroom,” Freddie gestured while straightening up his appearance, “Get in the washroom, darling!”

Roger basically ran to the only hiding place in the whole room. Once in, he pressed against the wall as if it would help him disappear. ‘I could have hid in the cupboard,’ Roger thought. But it was too late for any changes, he could already hear Freddie dropping down his hair. 

* * *

 

“Hello,” Freddie tried to act normal.

“Why did you take so long to answer?” he asked.

“Oh,” Freddie thought of an excuse, “Because you’re so early! I didn’t expect you, dear.”

“Hm,” the answer seemed to be enough. 

The man walked over to the kitchen with his basket of food and started putting it away.

“Oh, let me do that, dear,” Freddie quickly rushed over, “Have a seat! The journey from home must be tiring! Having to cross the river and such.” 

“I don’t cross the river to get here,” he correct in a tired tone, “I walk by it, but never crossed it.” 

“Ah,” Freddie noted the detail, “Well-” 

The man cut him off, “Why is extra food missing? You had enough for 3 nights yesterday. Now you have only enough for one night.”

Freddie was panicking but continued to smile, “There is no crime in having a feast every once in a while.”

The man didn’t make a single sound, Freddie feared he wasn't believing any of the lies. He’d have to prey on the other’s weaknesses.  Freddie took a step forward and tried to forget Prince Roger.

“Dear, are you worried I’ll lose my figure? The second meal barely had any effect on me!” he now spoke in a hushed voice, “You can come see for yourself.”  

It worked just as Freddie planned. His captor came close and trailed his fingers down Freddie’s sides. And as much as Freddie hated it, the other kissed him harshly and began moving his hands under Freddie’s clothes. The feeling was familiar but nothing about it was comforting. 

Soon the other moved to his knees and began kissing down Freddie’s stomach. Then Roger came to mind, he was in the bathroom and would hear everything. Freddie couldn’t torture the prince like this so he quickly pulling away. 

“No, no,” Freddie whispered.

“Why?”

“I,” he quickly glanced to the door instinctively. 

The man looked the same way, then slowly rose to his feet. 

“There is someone else here,” he stated.

“Don’t be ridiculous, dear!” Freddie reached for the man’s hands, but he was already walking to the door. 

“Shut up,” he demanded.

“Why must you jump to such a conclusion,” Freddie tried to sound amused, “I’m just not in the mood.”

The cloaked man burst open the door, Roger would have screamed but he didn’t have the time. He was grabbed by the shirt and dragged in front of Freddie. 

“Stop it!” Freddie screamed.

Roger was thrown to the floor before the man stomped to the kitchen. 

“Quickly, love,” Freddie scrambled to throw his hair over the window, “Escape while you can!”

“Will you be okay,” Roger got to his feet and ran to Freddie, the urge to hold him close was overwhelming. 

“I will be right behind you,” Freddie kissed Roger quickly before pushing him toward the window. 

“You’re not going anywhere!” suddenly the man was back by the two lovers. Roger was grabbed back by the hair and forced down. Suddenly, the other raised a short dagger in the air and plunged it down into the prince’s eyes.

Roger screamed in pain; Freddie howled in agony. 

The man dropped his grip on Roger, letting him fall to the ground. Blood covered Roger’s hands as he desperately pressed his palms against his slashed eyes. In the midst of the suffering and fear, Roger felt Freddie kneel beside him; he threw his arms around Roger's shaking body. He was trying to shield the prince of any danger that was to come. 

Then suddenly, Roger was once more pulled away from Freddie.

“Stop!” he yelled, “Don’t kill him!”

The man dragged the terrorised prince to the window and looked back at Freddie; his anger was clear but there was a hint of amusement in his tone.

“I don’t want any more blood on my hands, my love. The fall will finish the job for me.” 

Freddie’s eyes grew wide as he watched his captor swiftly push the love of his life over the window.

Freddie couldn’t hear Roger’s scream over his own. All he could do was sob into his own hands, wishing the prince had never found him, wishing not to know the excruciating ache he’d be sure to never forget.

Freddie could feel the other sit beside him and softly pet his hair. He was saying phrases of comfort and sympathy, but Freddie couldn’t hear a word spoken. Then there were gentle tugs on Freddie’s hair, he didn’t have the energy to look up. He only lifted his head  when the weight that'd been following him for the past 5 years was lifted. 

“Now it will just be you and I,” the man whispered followed by the clacking of the danger hitting the floor. 

Freddie’s touched his head then quickly looked to the window, where the last of his hair was rushing out. 

“No!” he ran in hopes to catch the end, but it was too late. Freddie stood there in shock, feeling a numbness before rage. 

“You monster!” he yelled, “You absolute monster! We’ll fucking die in here!”

The man was quiet. 

“If I don’t have hair, how in the hell do you expect to get down?!” 

The man slowly got to his feet and approached Freddie. 

He spoke calmly, “I don’t need to leave you ever again. We can finally be together, nothing in our way.” 

“How do you expect us to fucking get food?!” Freddie’s yelled through tears, “You barely brought enough for me, you selfish bastard!” 

The man reached up to touch Freddie’s cheek, but it was quickly struck away. 

“Don’t-“ he was cut off by Freddie’s hand hit him across the face. 

This was the first step to a brutal fist fight. Freddie’s captor threw the first punch, but Freddie wasn’t scared to fight back. But e verything was over once a single hard push sent Freddie back, tripping over his own feet. And right before the other’s eyes, Freddie fell toward the grass. 

Freddie landed on top of his fallen hair; he weakly looked to the prince only a bit away. Roger’s face was gory yet his grace remained. 

“My prince,” Freddie whispered while pulled himself to Roger, “my sweet prince, what has he done to you?” 

Freddie placed Roger’s head into his lap and began to weep at the sight. This was his fault, Roger would be safe in his castle if he never found the tower. 

The sound of the man yelling to Freddie was faint in the back. Everything faded, everything hurt. 

Freddie was unaware the tears that fell from his eyes landed in Roger’s. Though the occurrence could not be explained to or understood to the common, in simple terms, Freddie’s love for Roger overcame any curse formed by hatred.

Freddie then heard a miracle: “Don’t cry. There is no reason.”

Freddie opened his eyes to see Roger’s looking right back at him. Blood still stained the prince’s cheeks but a lazy smile was clear. 

Freddie quickly pulled Roger into a passionate kiss, thus earning a shriek from the man still stuck in the tower. 

The two looked up at the man turned monster. 

“I suppose we won’t need to worry about wasting a cell for him,” Roger muttered. 

“He’ll die in there,” Freddie stated bluntly, “there is no way out.” 

Roger glanced to Freddie with a worried expression, “Is there a problem with that?” 

“Not in the slightest, darling,” Freddie pulled Roger in for another passionate kiss. 

With the small amount of direction the captor revealed, the two lovers were able to find their way back to the kingdom within the same day. 

For the first few months of Freddie’s freedom, he continued to live at home with his parents. But when it came time, he didn’t hesitate for a moment when agreeing to marry Prince Roger. 

The two lived happily ever after as King Roger and Queen Freddie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they move too fast? Sure. But this is a fairy tale, what did you expect?
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> \--If there is another pairing you'd like to read as a different fairy tale, feel free to request it!  
> \--or if you just want to request a fic in general, I am fully open for that :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story so far! Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated!


End file.
